The present disclosure relates to defining and mapping application interface semantics.
Integrating applications with an enterprise system can often be a complex process due to differing characteristics and requirements between the enterprise system and the applications being integrated. A significant amount work and time are generally required to document and understand these differences so the integration can be performed reliably and successfully, which can cause the integration to exceed budgets and deadlines. Additionally, since the application and enterprise environment are dynamic and often undergo changes, maintaining, and scaling the integration of the applications can be unsustainable. Furthermore, current approaches for integrating applications with enterprise systems are often limited in providing for collaboration on shared documents; synchronizing common information across related documents; identifying changes and notifying stakeholders; and providing an effective review and approval cycle.